an earl and a baker
by ollieslilcupcake
Summary: i do not own hetalia or black butler. also some of the plot is janked up so don't hate me. ill put back story and explain how certain things went differently leaving a lot of characters still alive in my story that will help with my plot. hope you enjoy and if you have ideas just pm me. the rating will go up as the story progresses
1. prologue

I have worked in a bakery all my life and don't really travel. my life is a catastrophe at this current time. You see i work in a bakery with my father and i do everything to help him as well as mange working with my private tutor. I love my father but sometimes we don't get along at all especially when i have boys that i don't know coming to the house almost every week asking to court me. He wants to marry me off it seems but i refuse and then the fighting starts. Of course though he has never hit me no matter what anyone thinks about him. He loves me and i'm his favorite out off all of us. You see i actually have two fathers although i would never tell anyone else that considering its shunned in Victorian England. I don't mind though i think its sweet but i also have what is considered my two brothers. I'm very much a daddy's girl so he favors me over them. It seems that today just so happened to be the day we argued as a certain earl walked into the bakery.


	2. come home with me

ciel's pov.

I learned of a bakery that has a peculiar reputation. The queen sent me to check it out and report my findings on the owners. As far as i know the people that own the bakery are a father and daughter. There have been various complaints about fights and arguing that take place during and after business hours. The moment i walked in i knew that this wasn't gonna be an easy case.

minzy's pov.

the bell to the shop rung as me and my father got into a heated argument. "why cant you just listen to me and pick a suitor'' my father yelled at me.

''because I don't wanna marry someone I don't love. I just wanna be free.'' I yell back and he stomps out the store yelling. ''fine ruin your life. I don't care anymore.''

I huff and sigh before turning to the customers and apologized. ''I'm very sorry everyone'' I go back to the counter and watch as a boy no older than 15 walks towards me with a tall man dressed in a tailcoat.

''hello sir how may I help you?'' I ask with a smile on my face. ''I would like a piece of chocolate cake and some earl grey tea please'' he responds with an uninterested expression. I nod and direct him to a near by table. ''your order will be brought to you soon.'' I smile and go to start on his order since my father left me alone.

The butler watched my every move as if i was the enemy. ''If you would not mind could you clear out the shop so we can talk alone?'' He asked and i looked at him curiously. ''I'm sorry but that is not something that I can do. For if I did close shop I would be loosing money and I will not be able to afford my rent for the month.'' I explain calmly.

''you don't seem to realize who I am. I will pay you for the time i take up which will probably be the whole day but i can assure you that you will make your quota.'' He says calmly as i set the earl grey tea and cake in front of him. I look at him unsure but politely ask everyone to leave and close up shop.

''how can I help you sir?'' I ask as he motions for me to sit down. I sit and look at him shyly as he sip his tea. '' I have heard some things about this place but I now realize why this place has such credibility.'' He says as I raise my eyebrow. '' I'm not the type of person who enjoys beating around the bush, sir'' I state awaiting what was so important that i had to close the bakery. ''well you see, the queen has sent me here to do some investigating on your establishment. She seems to be curious as to what the fighting is about and if she will allow it to continue to run based on my finding. I also have a personal motive for coming here as well.'' he says calmly as i sit up strait and try to get rid of my cotton mouth.

''What exactly is your personal motive, might I ask sir?'' looking down at my hands. '' I would like to higher you as my personal pastry chef seeing as not even my butlers sweets compare to yours.'' He smiles also looking to see his butlers reaction. Finding a sour looks he chuckled to himself and looked back at me. My eyes widen and i look at him shocked. ''Are you sure about that sir? I mean i am nothing compared to my father.'' I gulp feeling more nervous than ever.

''I'm very sure. So will you come home with me madam?'' He asks finishing his cake and sipping his tea again. '' I am sincerely apologize but I'm afraid I can not take up your offer. As you see I have to take care of the bakery and my siblings'' I frown and stand up. I quickly bow and walk back to the counter. ''fine I guess Ill just have to tell the queen about all the fighting.'' My eyes widen and I walk back to the table. ''no, please don't do that i beg of you.'' I say panicked and he smirks. ''than work for me'' he states and i look down at the floor.'' Alright ill come work for you on the condition that you take care of my family and allow me to visit on Sundays'' I say crossing my arms. He nods and stands. '' Then I shall leave you to pack your things and tell your family.'' he says and hands me a bag with gold coins in it. ''This is far to much'' I say and look at him shocked. He smirks again and nods before leaving with a tip of his hat. 


	3. saying goodbye

The girl frowned after the boy left. ''of all the things that have happened today this is something i never would have expected to happen'' she sighs and walks to the back of the bakery to get her coat and purse. After putting on her coat she started her walk home. She walked about two miles before coming to her 3 story house.

It had about 30 different rooms and was just the perfect size for everyone to fit comfortably. She walks inside seeing her fathers together looking at her.

"Why are you home so early? Who's watching the bakery?" Her father with short pinkish hair and blue pink eyes shouted. ''its closed papa and we havent lost any profit.'' holds out her hands with a bag of gold coins. He grabs the bag with a shocked look ''did you steal this?'' he asks.

''no papa an earl came into our bakery and gave me this for my time'' I explain and he slaps me. ''don't lie to me child'' he yells and I hold my cheek shocked.

''I'm leaving papa and you will probably never see me again after this because you see the earl offered me a job. I'm taking it and you cant stop me'' I yell back and run upstairs. I fill a bag with a few things and quickly run out the house. I run down the street slowly realizing I have no idea where the boy lived or even his name so I stop at a shop I know all to well. the undertaker.

I walked into the shop and looked around "um excuse me?" I called out and looked around. I heard a faint giggling and looked around more. "hello dearie" a voice said from behind me. I jumped and screamed as he laughs. ''don't do that to me Adrien you know i don't like jump scares!'' i say angrily as he giggles but my anger quickly fades and i laugh along with him.

we slowly simmer down to giggles as i quickly remember why i came here. ''do you know a little boy with an eye patch?'' i ask as bluntly as i can ''why yes i do but what business might you have with that boy?'' he asks. ''he offered me a job and i want to take up his offer'' i respond my hair covering half my face so the forming bruise doesn't show. ''but i thought you were working with your mum?'' he asks as i look down. ''yeah i was but i cant stay in that house anymore'' i choke up and start crying.

''well i'm sorry love'' he say gently and hugs me tightly getting a good look at my face he sees the bruise. ''did he hit you?'' he asks worried. i nod and pull away ''can you tell me where the boy lives?'' i ask. '' he lives in a mansion a few miles from here but this discussion isn't over, you understand.'' i quickly nod ''i understand uncle'' i smile. ''come on ill give you a ride in the hearse.'' he says and leads me to the back. 


	4. better living?

We start heading towards the mansion together in silence. '' You never told me the boys name or how you know him...'' I say quietly breaking the silence. He sighs and glances at me. '' His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he buys information from me. '' But I thought you hated the queens coin?'' I tilt my head. '' He pays me in the best thing there is...LAUGHTER'' He reply's shouting at the end.

I giggle and lean against him feeling tired '' I love you uncle'' I smile and close my eyes. '' I love you too dearie'' He reply's and I quickly fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to someone shaking me and calling my name. I slowly open my eyes and see the butler from earlier that day. I yawn and take his hand as he reaches out to help me. '' Thank you sir'' I smile and step down. I keep my hair over half of my face still hiding the bruise that is slowly growing darker. I look up to see Ciel standing at the door and give a small wave. He comes down the front steps to meet me at the bottom as the rest of the servants come to the door.

"it is nice to see you again young master" I bow and smile. "It is a pleasure to see you too miss Kirkland'' he replies and leads me into the house. "now Sebastian is going to be showing you around the mansion and will be helping in the kitchen until you learn where every thing is, do i make myself clear?" he asks and I nod.

''alright then, ill be in my study if you need anything, Sebastian show her around." he says and heads up the stairs. I turn toward the undertaker and hug him before bidding him well. he leaves with a nod and i turn to the butler. "what relationship do you have with him? If you don't mind me asking of course" he ask and i shake my head. "not at all mister he just happens to be my uncle is all" i say with a smile as Sebastian looks upon me with surprise.

i giggle and i walk up the stairs "com'on mister unless you want me find the kitchen by myself" i smile and he shakes his head walking up the stairs after me "sorry, just surprised me. i wouldn't take you for being related" he says. "don't worry if i were you i wouldn't think it either, but were really not all that different" I look down a bit but look back up quickly as we make our way into the kitchen.

I look around and take in the layout of the kitchen before looking back at the butler. "so who else works here?" I ask and walk over to the counters before opening cabinets and draws memorizing the dishes and other utensils. i look back at him as he answers. "we have May rin the maid, Finnian the gardener, Baldroy the chef and Tanaka the butler. i am the masters personal butler. lady Elizabeth comes around quiet often, as does prince Soma and his butler Agni. the young masters aunt lady red comes around with her butler Grell and lastly Yao comes over with his sister in law."

i listened carefully to everything he said memorizing the names. "so when should i start baking?" i ask turning around completely to look him in the face. " you will make things like muffins for the mornings and cakes for the afternoon" he reply's. "would i be able to talk to the young master? Somethings changed that i need to tell him" i say and places my hands behind my back. he nods and leads me to Ciel's office, knocking on the door we hear a 'come in' and walk inside.

ciel raises an eyebrow as me and sebastian walk into his office. we both bow as i continue to hide part of my face. "i wanted to inform you that you wont be needing to send money to my family for me staying here as my father disowned me" i say quietly with a hint of sadness in my voice. I look ciel directly in his eyes as he nods. "Alright, but answer me one question would you?" He asks and it was my turn to nod. "What would you like to know my lord?" I ask looking down a bit.

"Why are you hiding behind your hair?" He asks and my eyes widened. "I-i..." I gulp and look away before moving my hair showing the dark purple bruise. "I had an accident" I say and look up, he raises his eyebrow and shakes his head. "If your gonna stay here your not allowed to lie to me" he says my act being portrayed horridly. I bow and apologize "my father smacked me before I left" he says loud enough for him to hear. "Why?" He asks. "Because he believes I stole the money you gave me" I say and his frown grows.

"Sebastian plan a visit to minzys home tomorrow" he says sternly looking past me to Sebastian. "You really don't have to do that." I say as Sebastian speakers over me replying with a "yes my lord" I frown "it's really not necessary" I say and ciel glares at me. I snap my mouth shut. "I don't care what's necessary or not. My word is final and I said were going to your old house and that's what we're going to do." He says and I nod before bowing. "I'm sorry Young Master, if you would excuse me" I say keeping my face blank no longer caring that the bruise was showing.

I walk to the door and right before I stepped out ciel called my name. I look back "I won't allow anyone to abuse you. Your part if this house now. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask" he says before waving me on. I nods and head back to the kitchen . I pull out some ingredients for chocolate muffins and blueberry muffins. I mix the ingredients in a bow starting with chocolate and will it together taking my mind off of everything. I continue to bake until i run-out of batter and Sebastian walks into the room. "The young master has requested a muffin" he says as I take the final batch out of the oven. I nod and put one on a plate with some strawberry pur e and some Earl grey tea onto a cart.

I begin to clean up as sebastian looks at me. "The young master isn't usually so kind. Don't pass up this opportunity he has presented you." I nod at his words before turning to look at him. "Why does he have a demon for a butler? What does he plan on doing?" I ask quietly seeing Sebastians surprise as his eyes flash pink. "He's had a hard time but I believe if you truly want to know you should ask him yourself. I'm sure he would talk to you." He says with a smirk and disappears leaving the cart. "Hey you forgot the cart" I say loudly but seeing no sign of him I sigh and take the cart up to ciel's office. 


	5. a visit with the family

I rolled the cart to his office and knocked on the door. After hearing a quiet 'come in' I opened the door. I rolled the cart in, stopping in front of his desk. I placed the plate with the muffin on his desk before placing the tea.

" I made chocolate and blueberry muffins and some earl grey tea " I tell him as he looks down at what I placed on his desk. I hesitate for a second before finally mustering up the courage to ask. "will you tell me your story?". he looks at me confused for a second before answering "what do you mean my story?"

I look him in the eyes before responding " I want to know about you. How about for starters how you got a demon butler?". he looks at me shocked "h-how did you know that?" he says and stands up. " I can see peoples auras and depending on what they are depends on there colour. like demons are shades of red, angels are shades from white to black depending on how tainted they are, Shinigami's are purple, while humans are blue." I reply looking up at him.

ciel sits back down and sighs " my house was burned down when I was younger killing my parents, someone murdered them and I was kidnapped. I was used in a ritual that summoned a demon. the demon chose to ask me if I wanted to form a contract and I said yes. that demon is obviously Sebastian. ive been looking for my parents killers." he says looking back at me seriously.

"if theres anything you need help with you could always ask me, like my uncle I know quite a lot about underground information." I say as I stand and bow "ill be taking my leave now." I say just loud enough for him to hear but he stops me "wait...whos your uncle?" he asks and I turn to him and respond "the undertaker" before leaving to go back to the kitchen.

Sebastian was waiting for me there "did you get the answer you expected?" he ask and I shake my head. "not exactly but I did get an answer that interested me". Sebastian raises his eyebrow "it interested you?" he responds and I nod "i never thought I would meet someone who went through something almost as horrific as my own experiences." I reply before looking to him. "now where exactly are my quarters?" I ask changing the subject before the butler could pry.

he looks at me unsure with whether or not to continue with the previous conversation or answer the question. feeling it was not his place to ask questions he sighs and responds "ill show you to then right away." I nod as he leads the way going down many hallways before bumping into a man.

the man had hair as white as mine with eyes like a snakes and what appears to be scales lining his skin in patches. I look at him curiously as his snakes hiss. "look at her Emily she doesn't look even the tad bit scared." Oscar hisses. Emily hisses right back "your right she actually looks interested.". I giggle at them going back and forth as I move a bit closer "your right I'm not scared and you do interest me, quite a lot actually. I've never met snakes as talkative as the two of you." I say as they all look at me in shock including Sebastian. "you understand them?" Sebastian asks and I smile. ''of course I do , how could I not I grew up around them since I was a baby. they were a sort of comfort." I say and smile more. "my family wasn't always around after all" I look down before quickly looking back up at snake. I put out my hand for him to shake. "I'm minzy, and you are?" I ask.

his lip twitches before he takes my hand with some coaxing from Emily. "I'm snake" he says and I giggle "well that's kind of ironic" I say before dropping my hand. "its a pleasure" I bow lightly before Sebastian interrupts "we should really get going miss" he says and I sigh "if we have to" I say dramatically and chuckle after as Sebastian starts walking "see you around" I say to snake before bolting down the corridor. I catch up with Sebastian and he gives me a weird look "what?" I question before adding on "I've never had friends before..." I say before smiling again. "for someone who has never had friends you sure do smile a lot." he mumbles but I hear him perfectly clear. "I cant help it I've spent too much time around my uncle. crazy really does rub off" I chuckle loudly as he stops. "this is your room, your belongings are inside as well as some other items." he says as I walk in. " wow this big room is really mine?" I question shocked as he nods "yes it is, if you need anything just ring the bell, if that is all I wish you a good night miss tsubaki." "minzy" I say. "huh?" he replies. "just call me minzy, I don't really fancy my last name" I say and he nods. "good night...minzy" he shuts the door after lighting a near by candle.

I look around the room taking everything in. i walked over to the wardrobe and opened it seeing all the dresses and shoes inside. there was a queen sized bed with purple sheets and comforter. i looked surprised 'they couldn't possibly know' i think before looking around some more. there was a desk with a lamp and some paper and some ink. i walk over to the mirror and look at myself. my white hair looked dingey and dirty and my face had some dirt on it as well. feeling tired i flop on the bed . "I really don't want to go back there" I say quietly knowing nothing of the person standing outside of my door before I fall into a deep sleep.

the next morning

i open my eyes, they rays of sunlight hit me causing me to close my eyes once more. "you have to wake up miss minzy" i heard a soft voice say. i turn to the door on the opposite side of the room to see snake. "the master is waiting in the dinning hall for you to bring him his breakfast." i groan and sit up my long hair still in a braid. "alright, i'm up" i say and slip out of bed quickly realizing i was in my night clothes.

my eyes widen "who in the bloody hell changed me, i fell asleep in my dress. and why am i so clean" i say quietly but snake still heard it. "it was probably Sebastian" he says and i blush "i hope not" i say as he closes the door so i could get changed. i quickly change putting on a lavender dress and some heeled boots to match before taking out my hair. i brush it through before clipping it to the side to keep out of the way. i then look at myself in the body sized mirror my the wardrobe. i look myself up and down.

snake opens the door having heard me finish changing. he also looks me up and down. "wow" he says as the snakes agree. "d-do i look bad?" i question looking at him through the mirror. "no you look amazing" emily hissed as oscar agreed again. i blush looking at my white hair and my purple eyes. "i look weird" i say before looking away and walking towards the door "come'on or we'll be late." i say and quickly make my way to the kitchen to bring ciel his breakfast. i push the cart into the dinning hall and over to his seat before placing it in front of him "you breakfast today is bacon with eggs and a chocolate muffin. there is also some jasmine tea with a hint of lemon" i explain as he looks up at me.

"wow, you look...beautiful" he says and i blush a dark red "n-no i don't" i say and quickly make my way out of the room. he calls after me but i keep walking. i walk out of the mansion into the garden in the back. my eyes widen as a man runs up to me completely naked. he jumps on me and licks my face as he kneels over me. "hey, let me go" i giggle out as he sniffs me. i finally give up fighting him and just pet his hair. "who's a good boy? huh? who's a good boy?" i say in a baby voice.

"Pluto get off of her" Sebastian yells and runs over pulling him off of me. "wait, its okay. really he didn't hurt me. i'm fine" i say and he sighs "i forgot to warn you about our dog. this is Pluto" he says and puts him down. "minzy there you are i was looking everywhere" he says upset. i look at the ground "my apologies young master." i say and bow before dusting off my clothes. "i'm not use to anyone being nice to me" i say quietly. "i'm use to insults and being pushes around" i fiddle with my dress. "it didn't seem that way when we were in the bakery." he reply's with an eyebrow raised. "since hes been trying to marry me off iv'e been rebelling i was tired of me treated the way i was." i say frowning. "yet you still wanted to stay there and support them?" he says it sounding like a question. "there my family, true were far from perfect but how could i just abandon them." i say seriously. "yet they abandoned you" he says and turns around.

i didn't respond i had nothing to say. "were leaving so be ready in ten minutes" he says and walks back into the house. i sigh and walk after him. we walk to the front where the carriage was waiting. Ciel get in and ushers me inside as well. i hop in and sit across from me. "do we really have to do this?" i ask and gives me a look that shuts me up and gives me the answer i didn't want. the ride to town was uncomfortable and awkwardly silent. "i told you about me but you never said anything about your past" he says out of the blue making me jump. "i was kidnapped when i was young and lived in a cage. the only things i could really remember were the snakes that would sneak into my cell. i was a mute during those years and couldn't talk. i was rescued by the Scotland yard when i was 11. i had been raped, tortured, and abused for years. when i finally got home my family acted like i didn't exist in the first place except for my papa. he accepted me with open arms. for the last few years iv'e helped him and done everything he asked until the suitors came around and he wanted me to marry. i refused and hes pretty much hated me ever since. i lived in a house with about twenty other people. mainly uncles, aunts and cousins, i also have two brothers." i say as he looks at me in shock, Sebastian was also listening form the front of the carriage.

i look out the window as we stop in front of the house. i gulp as Sebastian opens the door and lets us out. i look at ciel begging him to not do this. he walks to the door and knocks. my father opens the door with red puffy eyes. "can i help you?" he asks and ciel replies right away "yes you can, are you this girls father?" he asks moving to the side to reveal me. my fathers eyes widen and he runs towards me and pulls me in a hug. "my baby, your home" he says crying more. i look surprised and pull away. my brothers Allen and Matt come outside. "whats all the commotion?" Matt asks before his eyes land on ciel then at me. "what did you do you useless bitch?" he asks and i hold back my father. (no hate toward Matt hes one of my favorite hetalia 2ps) ciel lifts his eyebrow. "shes done nothing wrong." ciel says defending me.

Matt scoffs "then why are you here?". "i'm here because i don't like the way you treat her. its unacceptable" he says and Oliver smiles. "thank you for caring about her so much and for bringing her home" he says and ciel glares at him. "your no exception, you hit her for no reason." he says angrily. i look down as it clicks in his head "your the earl that came to the bakery then" he says sadly and ciel nods. Matt glares at ciel "she deserved that slap, just like she deserved everything else that's ever happened to her." i could feel the rage coming off of ciel and i come closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder "hes not worth it ciel." i say and my father had followed me over to him. "now that your home we can get back to the bakery." my father says and i shake my head. "i'm not staying" i say and he looks at me surprised "yes you are young lady" he says and grabs my arm. "i work for now, you cant tell me what to do anymore"; i say and pull my arm from his grip.

"i'm your father and i wont allow you to speak to me in that tone. now come inside" he demands. "no, i'm leaving" i shout and run back to the carriage. my father was going to run after me but Sebastian stood in his way. "move" he demands and Sebastian shakes his head "i'm afraid i cant do that sir." he says as me and ciel climb inside. he then gets into the front and takes off back to the mansion. "we shouldn't have come" i whisper as ciel looks at me. "i'm inviting you father over for dinner tomorrow night." he says and i look at him angrily. "why cant you just leave it alone!" i shout at him and he looks at me wide eyed before closing his eyes "because i lost my family i don't want you to lose yours" 


	6. i cant stand you

I frown and look out the window not wanting to continue with the conversation. He sighs and looks away as we continue back to the mansion. The moment the carriage stops I shoot out and run up the stairs. I didn't bother with anything else and slammed my door. I sat on the bed frustrated. I closed my eyes and laid back falling asleep.

2 hours later

I heard a knock on the door and opened my eyes. "Who is it?" I ask and hear a soft reply. "It's ciel" he says being careful of his tone knowing I'm probably still upset. I sigh and give a soft "come in."

I look up at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry I blew up on you. I've just never had people Care about me or compliment me or care what so ever" I sat and sit up. He nods "it's understandable" he says trying not to be weird.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask standing up. He looks away "because your a part of this house now" he says seriously but I could see something in his eyes that says something different but I didn't bother to call him out on it.

" We're having guests today so I need you to bake some sweets" he says, I sigh and nod before putting on a matching apron. i fix my hair quickly and walk out of the room not looking back at ciel. we walk down stairs together before parting ways i walk into the kitchen and immerse myself in my baking. Sebastian comes in seeing two cakes one German chocolate and the other an angel cake with vanilla frosting.

he smirks at the irony before taking the cakes and putting them on the cart. "the young master would like for you too takes these as i have other matters to attend to and the others will ruin your work." he states and i nod cleaning myself off before heading to the dinning hall.

i walk into the hall pushing the trolley. i see two men with white hair sitting with ciel. they are wearing matching white butler suits with a few moderate changes to each, one had shaggy silver hair while the others has hair down to his chin except at the base of his neck which went down to his hips. they both have silver eyes and swords attached to there hips, anyone could easily affiliate them as officers.

they looked at me suspiciously as i looked down stopping at the table. "sorry for the interruption young master. " i bow and put the tray with the sweets on the table and take off the lid revealing a cake with white frosting and strawberries decorating the top. "today i have made strawberry shortcake with jasmine tea" i state before bowing and walking towards the door before ciel tells me to stop. i turn around to look at him "i haven't dismissed you yet" he says and i sigh quietly and walk back over . " i apologize" i bow "was there something else you needed, young master?" i say monotone with a fake smile on my face.

the two in the suits looked at me the more girly one says "you know someone as pretty as you shouldn't fake a smile its unbecoming of you" i frown at that and giggle. "force of habit the man who kept me captive for a couple of years hated it when i wasn't smiling so even when i don't want to i smile." i say and his mouth falls open. "minzy!" ciel says seriously and a little angry at my rude behavior. "i'm sorry, truly" i look down shaking a little. "i feel like iv'e seen you before" i one with the shorter hair says." i look up at him " chamomile tea with a chocolate chip muffin?" i say casually and he nods "so that's where" the other two look at me confused. "he was a usual at the bakery. he always asked for the same thing every time" i says and ciel nods. "oh i see" was his response .

the other man dressed in white looked at his partner "you never told me you went to a bakery?" he says and he looks back and says "what i do in my spare time is none of your business Charles" he says and the man now known as Charles frowns. "so when did you start working for the phantomhives?" he asks me and i respond "just a few days ago he came to the bakery and offered me a job" i look at ciel before looking back at the man "i never did get your name?" i say and he responds " Charles Phipps. you can just call me Phipps." i look at him questioningly "so your both named Charles?" i ask and he nods " i'm Charles Phipps, hes Charles grey"

i nod in understanding before picking up a knife grey looks at me with suspicion but i roll my eyes and cut the cake into eight handing them each a piece five pieces remaining. i then pour the tea as they all take a bite. grey's eyes widen at the taste " its amazing" he says as i smile a real smile "thank you" i say as ciel then gives me my dismissal. i leave the room and head to the kitchen as i wait for them to be done. i grab two muffins and put them in a cloth. just as i finished ciel and the double Charles walk into the kitchen. "thank you for the pastries" they say together and i smile. "it was my pleasure' i say and hand them the cloth with the muffins. they nod and take there leave leaving me in the kitchen with ciel

"so do you like him or something?' he asks and i look at him with an are you serious face. "not the way you think, he was one of the few who would come in and treat me kindly that's all. but i don't see why it matters." i say and walk past him. "get back here" he says but i keep walking. he walks after me and grabs my arm. "let me go please'' i says without looking back. "not until you tell me what your problem is" i finally look at him "your my problem, i cant stand you. stop acting like you care when i know you don't, i hate false hope. i'm ugly and tainted and i don't know how to act. i freak out when someones nice but cant stand people who act all high and mighty so stop. just leave me alone!" i say before shouting at the end. " i'm sorry" he says quietly and my eyes widen

"i don't mean to act the way i do it just happens, i feel like if i don't i wont be able to go on and get my vengeance. i need to act strong so i can be strong and you fuck up my routine and it bothers me but i enjoy your company." i look at him shocked but my face softens. " if you need help let me know i'm a lot more useful then just baking, my family has a lot more secrets then you think. i walk off then and head back to my room.


End file.
